1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cleaning a conveyer belt, in particular a dry or a wet sieve belt or a felt belt, of a machine for the production of a material web, in particular a paper web or a cardboard web.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Cleaning devices which include a cleaning nozzle encircled by a bell-shaped cleaning hood are known. Such devices are used for cleaning a conveyer belt of a machine that produces a material web. The cleaning nozzle applies a cleansing agent to the conveyer belt which removes the contamination from the surface of the conveyer belt, for example material web fibers, adhesives, or additives, or the like. The bell-shaped cleaning hood shields the portion of the conveyer belt to be cleaned from the surroundings. It has been observed that the result of cleaning is not always sufficient and satisfactory. In some cases, dissolved dirt particles and cleansing agent remain on the surface of the conveyer belt, which are then carried out of the bell-shaped cleaning hood by the conveyer belt. This results not only in a contamination of the machine but also in an undesirable impairment of the material web characteristics.